If You Could?
by Artisan Kloa
Summary: Reala is posed an interesting question
1. Roots

If You Could?

By Artisan Kloa

Disclaimer: I own not NiGHTS or Reala, or any other SEGA licensed character you see in this following thing.

Summary: A simple question asked at the end of one journey… starts another. Through time and space, one can see the possibilities that never were and never had been. Time streams are like spider's webs, after all.

----

It was a glorious night, a celebration was in order later on, and that would be nice. The troops had earned such a party anyway. The last obstacle was out of the way, and it'd certainly taken quite a few casualties to take down such a being. But the end result was satisfying to the new lord of Nightmare Core.

Reala watched with amusement as a bound, gagged, and trussed NiGHTS was brought before him, the disgraced nightmaren still struggling like mad against the third-level creatures dragging the ropes and pushing against it. NiGHTS glared at him with hard eyes, fangs wedged open and rendered harmless by an ingenious and humiliating gag device that held his mouth open, capping his fangs in rubber and rendering him essentially voiceless.

Reala grinned, gently clicking his gold-covered talons. The gag was removed, and NiGHTS gagged at the sudden ability to close his mouth, and he took the opportunity to rotate his jaw, working out the kinks. Reala looked amused at that.

"Tell me, NiGHTS, have you any words to say before I sentence you to the dungeons for a few hundred years?" he asked, his tone full of glee at the thought of putting away his greatest enemy.

NiGHTS grumbled, thinking something out. The only thing he really wanted to know… well, he might as well ask. "If you could, Reala… if you could turn back time… would you?" he asked. His question was deep, and somewhat obscure if you didn't know what he was talking about.

"If you are referring to the time… when you went against us… and me… then yes. I would turn back time and stop you." Reala replied. "But… we both know that I nor any other nightmaren alive can do this." He waved his hand, giving the third levels the order to take NiGHTS away to the dungeons.

But even as NiGHTS was led away, Reala pondered. Would he REALLY change the outcome of that fateful day? Could he really do it, and change the time line to fit what he desired? After all, he had the means to do so… Of course he'd lied when he said that no nightmaren could turn back time.

It would be interesting to see the outcome of the future… if he had changed the past.

-----

Author's Note- Well… now we see the idea of this. Reala's about to experience what it will be like to change the future and past.


	2. Trunk

If You Could

Trunk

Summary- The trunk of the tree of time, Reala begins his travels through time, with some interesting results as the trunk turns to branches.

---

Reala had been pondering the question posed to him for several days now, and now, lounging upside-down on the throne, he seriously wanted to try turning back the clock, and try to change that fateful day. He slid off the chair, hands and head first, his legs having been laying against the back of the throne. Reala was known to do that on occasion.

But slipping off the chair into open air, he flew to one of the lesser seen, almost never ventured rooms. Wizeman had hidden some of his greatest and most secret of creations. He'd had access to them since he succeeded his creator. Yes, Wizeman had finally expired, but not through NiGHTS' doing. He'd simply keeled over from old age.

And he'd forgotten to turn back his clock. Yes, he had been brought back continuously because of the creation in this room. Reala floated in, looking up at the creation that was floating high above, sleeping within a large golden-orange crystal. He flew up to it, tapping the thing.

It's eyes shot open, irises a twisted green, due to the orange sheen of the bubble. The eyes were blue, like his. Apparently, blue eyes had been Wizeman's theme with powerful creatures. The crystal faded, and the creature swathed in white and yellow robe-like clothes yawned widely. The skin was white, pure as snow, and the eyes had markings under them that looked like mocking tears of green. It looked at him, hands on the kneecaps childishly.

This was Min. Min's power was time manipulation and had been kept apart from all other nightmarens. She'd never seen Reala, and so, her light sunshine yellow horns tilted as she looked at him curiously. Hanging from her three horns were three tags. One bore a bronze-colored sun, one had a silvery moon… and the final was a platinum star within a cloud.

"You are new. Did Master die?" she asked, blunt from lack of socialization. Reala nodded.

"Yes. He is dead. However, I take his place. From his notes, you control time, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. I can reverse, speed up, slow down, and manipulate time." she replied.

"Good. I wish for you to reverse time to the day of NiGHTS' rebellion. You know of this, yes?"

Min nodded, looking at him. "You are certain you want to turn back time to that day? You will be able to contact me later… but I want to make sure you want that day. If you change time too much… you will never be able to return to this exact moment in time." she warned.

Reala nodded. "I understand. Turn back time already." he snapped. Min nodded, her tags and hands glowing. The room around her and him warped, and then blurred to gray. She too, vanished, and slowly, the world returned to color and normalcy.

He was within Nightmare Core… years ago. He took a look at himself, he was younger, trim and fit and… his butt was incredibly shiny. Well, it'd always been like that, but it was much shinier when he was younger, working with NiGHTS.

As if on cue, said nightmaren floated round the corner, spotting him. "Oh! REE!" He chirped happily, rushing over and hugging Reala. The shock of this was so great that Reala froze. "I can't wait for the mission, what about you?" the high voice of NiGHTS came at him again.

"Uh… excited, I guess." Reala said.

"That's good! You NEVER get excited!" NiGHTS chirped gaily. He pulled back, a brilliant smile etched onto his flesh-colored face. So different from Reala's blue-gray skin. Reala shook away this thought track and smiled. It was horribly strange for Reala, so he dropped it. NiGHTS had given him a strange look when he'd smiled. He NEVER smiled either, apparently.

This was… the day before. He had twenty four hours. This was the mission that had changed NiGHTS from his side to the side of the humans. And he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Author's Note: Well! We begin on our trail. The previous chapter SHOULD be called Root, rather than Chapter 1.

And yes. I think Reala's arse is shiny. Did NO ONE else notice the liking SEGA took to NiGHTS and Reala's behinds in JOD?


	3. Branch 1 Mistake

If You Could?

Branch 1 Mistake

This is where the story starts its twists and turns. This branch has a bit of a sad ending. Oddly enough, I was watching/listening to the Reala Show when I wrote this. You should watch it! It's good. -shameless advertisement-

Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed! Please enjoy this… sad Branch.

---

The fated day was here. Reala and NiGHTS, side by side after -- what felt like to Reala -- far too long.

Reala stole glances of NiGHTS' actions, knowing that if he failed, he'd have these new memories to cherish. After all, if he failed… and the future didn't change… this would be all he had.

He had so pettily squandered his time with NiGHTS, believing it to be something that would be for forever, unchanging. However, as Reala now knew, he had to keep this time close to him. NiGHTS oft made comment on his 'nervous behavior' and how it was so unlike him.

Reala simply made excuses, saying that he was merely anticipating the mission. NiGHTS, gullibly, nodded and accepted this answer. The purple nightmare didn't have reason to suspect Reala of anything. But the time came that they were to stand before their Master, and receive the details of their mission.

Their Master loomed overhead, his eyes and hands drifting about in an almost aimless way as he delivered his words.

"NiGHTS… Reala… you have a most important mission this night. The night we wait for has come once again. As you know, its not often that we can obtain a grasp on red ideya. We very rarely have any of those pitiful Dreamers with all five… however, on this night, two Perfect Dreamers have appeared. You are to take their ideya. They should have all five ideya, as you know. Take them all, we cannot spare any, as they should be at their peak of power. This could mean the difference between victory… and defeat. Go." the booming words were spoken with thinly veiled urgency and an air of grandeur.

Reala bowed, sinking to one knee to salute his master, while NiGHTS bent at the waist, one arm pressed against his middle, one at his side. Reala had never paid attention to how elegant NiGHTS could be; but stealing a glance out the corner of his eye, he could appreciate his sibling's grace.

Before long, they were off, NiGHTS bubbly with anticipation, the thrill of the hunt singing in his body, rippling through his silvery essence. Reala, as usual, was serious about it, rolling his eyes at NiGHTS' antics. But he knew that NiGHTS would turn serious.

His thoughts proved right when NiGHTS spied the first of the Perfect Dreamers from the skies, his eyes narrowing and his teeth exposed in a less-than-friendly facsimile smile. He was itching to just dive on the … boy … and tear the ideya from his soul. But he knew he had to get to okay from Reala.

While most of Nightmare had the assumption that the buff Reala did most of the work in their partnership, he was only muscled to handle NiGHTS. His twin could be rather vicious and sometimes needed to be torn off the poor victim. They were never to actually kill a human Dreamer. It was counterproductive.

But the violet nightmare got a nod as Reala allowed NiGHTS to shoot down from the skies, a terrible sight as his teeth and hands tore into the boy. The young male let out a strangled yell like a trapped rabbit, pained as NiGHTS tore out the shining crystalline orbs. They were dragged out by NiGHTS' unhindered hand, the Dreamer in shock, as each fragment of his heart was pulled out with smug, blood-spattered looks, until the most valuable was removed. NiGHTS, having already beaten the boy into shock and submission, felt it necessary to snap his teeth at the boy as he woke up, fangs clacking over the place where his shoulder had been before he'd woken, safe in his bed.

Reala watched NiGHTS inspect each orb, satisfied to note that while NiGHTS held interest in them, he didn't show signs of being tormented or pained. Most nightmaren were overcome by the powerful aura and sometimes held conflict over its actions later on. They usually died before they could return home. Those who did were dispatched as a mercy kill.

But NiGHTS merely stored them away within a zero-space, a handy little space he could create at will by his star dust. A tiny rift in dream-space would open, and he could easily store things in there. Only he could truly stick his hands in there and figure things out. Reala had limited control over the skill, even though he had it as well. Others who were nearby usually got sucked in and died. Apparently there was no air in the zero-space. But stuffing the ideya one at a time through the zero-hole, NiGHTS seemed okay.

Reala looked around, curious about where the female Dreamer could be. It'd been many centuries since this event, so he couldn't recall where she was. Not that he needed to, a shrill scream erupted from the trees. The scout marens had found her. NiGHTS turned towards the sound, his face already twisted into that rather freaky expression he wore on missions.

If Reala was to be honest with himself, he'd admit that the other nightmaren somewhat scared HIM. But no matter, NiGHTS was already chomping at the bit, hovering near the place where the scouts had the girl cornered. He had the vibe of a kid in a candy store, hopping on the spot, eyes begging.

Reala nodded, and with that NiGHTS shot through the scouts, tearing the poor Dreamer to pieces to get at the ideya. She stood no chance. However, Reala noticed that the nightmaren was getting far too into it. At this rate, he'd kill the girl. A horrible consequence.

He hadn't reigned NiGHTS in in a long time. His body didn't recall, and he didn't either. But apparently, grabbing NiGHTS' shoulder didn't help, the ideya already on the floor, all five, casting a garish rainbow over them as NiGHTS whirled, turning on him and snapping his fangs, barely missing Reala's hand.

Reala was more familiar with fighting NiGHTS than restraining him. If he could do both at once, that was just fine, and he delivered an express package punch to the other's cheek. The other looked stunned for all of about three seconds before lunging at Reala, snapping, biting, and tearing at the other. Reala retaliated in kind.

NiGHTS seemed to be out of his mind with bloodlust, and Reala was just itching for a fight. However, a bite to his hard sensor dazed him for a moment. While the horn-like sensors on his head were covered by hard, almost decorative, material, they did NOT like to be bitten. The sensitive flesh underneath was delicate and tied to Reala's brain. The bite was painful beyond all belief.

It had never happened before. No other creature was not only bold enough, but strong enough, to bite him there. As such, he was taken off guard… fatally. NiGHTS took advantage of the downed nightmare's pain, ripping a hand through Reala's chest.

While nightmaren where sturdy… they could not survive a hand through the heart. Silver essence poured out like a heavy gas, spurting out, draining Reala of the energy keeping him alive. NiGHTS seemed to snap out of his rage… too late. His eyes shrank in shock as he watched Reala die, all at his hand. The ideya laid forgotten on the forest-floor, glimmering in a cheery, mocking way.

NiGHTS bent down, gripping Reala gently, trying to convey his apologies… but it was too late as Reala's eyes grew lifeless and he laid limp. NiGHTS did not return to Nightmare Core that night.

---

Min watched impassively as the event displayed itself before her, portrayed in a crystal bubble, much like her shield barrier. She sighed, watching at NiGHTS was hunted down… and later driven to insanity in this time-stream. She had focused more upon Reala in this, and knew that she could turn back the clock many a time to see these events go on.

"…That would be something fun to do." she murmured, waving her hands absentmindedly… pressing a reset button, as it were, rewinding it back to when Reala had first arrived. "And I've not really had this opportunity in a long time. Let's hope he gets what he wants before I grow bored."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, if you don't like this one fine. I wanted to go with the worst one first. Well, I can think of a worse one, really. But this is the First of many Branches. Tune in next time kiddies for the next episode of 'If You Could?' Branch Two, Perfection!


	4. Branch 2 Perfection

If You Could

Branch of Perfection, Branch 2

Disclaimer/Warning: This chapter will involve Reala being something of an idiot. I don't own him, so don't sue me for having him be a stupid jack-donkey.

----------

Reala jerked at the strangest sensation of being … alive. The last time he was aware of his surroundings, he had a hole in his chest and he was … dying. But now, he was alive! ALIVE! What a wonderful feeling it was. He hugged himself, just as NiGHTS rounded the corner, catching him with the silliest expression on his face, hugging himself.

NiGHTS tried and failed to stifle an amused snort-like noise, covering his mouth with a bare hand. Reala blushed vibrantly, seeing him and hearing the suppressed laughter. He knew that he must look like a fool, and he was quick to release himself and try to regain his dignity.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled, his 'Scary General' face on.

NiGHTS could only laugh openly now, as the scary face and hard blush were hardly intimidating. He leaned against a nearby wall, in hysterics.

"Y-Your FACE! Hahaaaa!" NiGHTS managed to get out through his laughter. Reala blushed harder, saying nothing. NiGHTS' giggles eventually subsided, its smile still in place. Reala turned to go, but NiGHTS grabbed his arm.

Reala looked back, at the suddenly bashful other. "…Reala… lunch is… gonna start soon… you wanna… wanna eat with me today?" the sudden three-sixty in NiGHTS' behavior made Reala blink in surprise.

"…You want to eat with me? Why?"

"Just because. I heard that our mission was… really REALLY important, and this is the first one we've had that's this important… and I wanna make this day good!"

"…And a good day is only made when I eat with you at lunch?"

"We'll if you're gonna be like THAT Reala, then I guess I'll eat with Puffy and Gillwing!"

NiGHTS pouted, slender arms crossed and a pouting face plastered all over his face. Reala's eyes went wide, and he instantly felt a bit guilty. Then he squashed the feeling, and crossed his own arms.

"Well fine then, fine… I'll eat with you. But only because you want to make this day important." he said, grudgingly.

In the back of Reala's mind, not ten minutes later, was how he had EVER managed to get along without NiGHTS. The other had made the meal actually… fun. Mealtimes hadn't been this nice since… since… since this time years ago. Reala felt that his mood was lifting, and that he… might actually have been happy. But he'd never admit that out loud. NiGHTS' antics included jokes and light conversation with him and others at their table.

But, even as Reala tried to fight the feeling of contentment, he found himself falling back into the feeling of normalcy and feeling completely at ease. But, all too soon, there was an ominous bell. The call of their overly dramatic curta-- master.

Reala was as respectful as possible, despite the fact that he was supposed to be in his 'cold and ruthless' mindset. NiGHTS, nearby, was also in this mindset, or struggling to be in it, as they were addressed by their master.

"I need not tell you how important the Ideya are to our cause. Perfect Dreamers have arrived, and they carry incredibly potent Ideya… Your duty is to collect them. NiGHTS."

The name caused the owner to look up, respectful.

"You have full permission to kill the dreamers. Though they produce this rare, powerful Ideya, after you take them, they will not produce any more Ideya in their lifetimes, as you know. As such, you have no need to exercise your sense of restraint. Reala, you are still going, however." the grand curtai--- MASTER intoned, "You are dismissed."

The two set off on their search. They passed into the Nightopia of the first dreamer with little problem. The initial passing felt a tad tingly though. The sight, however, was unique and never really seen before. It was a large, huge forest with curling trees and an enormous lake within the center of the dream. On this lake, there was an island made from a huge oak tree… that was upside-down. The huge branches, still adorned with leaves, reached into the water like roots, the roots that were up in the air, giving the isle a… creepy feeling. There was a glow from the very center of the root system, where root became trunk.

Reala pointed it out quietly, and NiGHTS gave the other a sinister smile. Reala had not seen that smile in … many hundreds of years. NiGHTS had suppressed this nightmarish side to himself when he had left the cause many years ago. For the first time, Reala felt… at home on a hunt.

NiGHTS growled as they came upon the Dreamer, a boy. The two nestled in the thorny roots, their combined energies intermingling and warping the reality of this Nightopia. The roots turned frightening in appearance, the light wood darkening to a deep umber brown. The boy began to look around as the rather tasty flying foodlets… er… Nightopians… fled. NiGHTS grinned, mumbling to Reala. "Perhaps we can collect a few of those tasty treats for later." he murmured. Reala nodded, as he motioned to the now frightened boy. "Do your thing, would you?" Reala asked, his tone pleasant, but gravelly.

The boy turned sharply, eyes wide as he stared at the two. They had been talking loud enough for him to hear. NiGHTS grinned widely at the boy, fangs on display as he replied. "Sure." And he leapt upon the boy, his fangs sinking deep into the soft boy-flesh on the chest. The boy left out a strangled scream, pushing at NiGHTS' head, falling down. His mistake, as NiGHTS pinned him down. His thin body was full of muscle, and he was rather strong for his appearance.

The boy was struggling hard, but NiGHTS simply shook his head like a dog, tearing away a huge chunk of flesh and exposing muscle and bone. The boy screamed aloud. Reala laughed, no one would come to help the boy, and he leapt from his own perch, landing near the boy's head. Just because he aided in restraining NiGHTS didn't mean he wanted to miss out on the fun. He nipped at the boy's nose, making it bleed from the deep cuts.

NiGHTS giggled aloud, through a mouthful of gore, his clawed hand slipping into the wounded chest, and stealing away the fragments of the boy's heart. Reala watched him store away the Ideya without hesitation. He came back to his mission mindset, and was quick to sit back as NiGHTS stored away the last bit and bit into the young man's neck. His body began to fade as NiGHTS decapitated him, drinking his blood with grisly relish.

But, leaning back, the other seemed to come to his senses and smile at the other. "Well, that went well. I have all five." NiGHTS said, his voice a bit deep from the adrenaline. It made him sound male, but still like him. Reala looked to the sky as it lightened to the previous sunset gold it'd been, but it was fading.

"We'd better hurry, the dream is falling." he said, but nodded. "Good job, let's find the other." He added, to acknowledge the other's statement.

NiGHTS seemed to swell with pleasure. "Yes! Let's go." he bubbled, before taking off, a spray of silvery-blue star-dust falling from him as he rose to leave the dream. Reala was quick to follow, leaving behind his own glittery trail of gold. As the dream fell apart, Reala looked back, taking in the sight of the rare dream, but only for a moment as he continued on.

The second Nightopia was far darker, a sinister cresent moon over a city of brick and Victorian style buildings. The second dreamer was seen sitting atop a bridge, the wafting music of violins and cellos floating over the river. It was a pleasant dream, dark and sinister, much to Reala's style, especially the grinning cresent moon with blood dripping from its white-toothed smile.

The girl turned to look at them, curious. NiGHTS faltered, unsure. The Nightopia reflected the heart, and this dream was quite dark. The girl's dream attire was a gothic Lolita - old Victorian style dress, and her gaze looked innocent enough. But Reala held NiGHTS back, just in case.

Perfect Dreamers usually didn't give up like the boy had. But this girl had detected them, just before the ambush strike, NiGHTS' specialty. The girl smiled a mischievous smile, "So… who are you?Entertainers I've dreamt up?" she asked.

NiGHTS snickered. "Entertainers? Hardly. You are aware that you dream? How lovely! Reala, isn't that a rare thing?"

Reala nodded. "Quite rare… just like the items we so greatly desire." he said, looking at the girl, and floating in close.

"The Ideya are indeed precious items… shame I doubt she'll give them up easily." he added, trailing a golden claw over her chest. She frowned, backing away with an angry expression.

"You're not exactly aware of 'personal space' are you?" she asked. NiGHTS shrugged, grinning as he lunged, pinning her down.

"When our job entails stealing fragments of a human's heart… you think we CARE?" he asked sarcastically, his clawed hands already tearing into her chest. Reala laughed openly, watching the girl struggle with amused eyes.

NiGHTS virtually tore into this girl as well, tearing out her beating heart as the last Ideya zipped into the void of NiGHTS' star-dust rip. "Ooooh, to be or not to be… I suppose, for you girl, is no longer a question." he said with a sarcastic bark of a laugh.

-----

It seemed, to Reala, that this time-skip went without a hitch, as he flew back to Nightmare Core's… core. But, when it came time to present the Ideya to their master… NiGHTS hesitated to relinquish the shiny Reds. He pouted when it came time to hand them over.

"But… they're…. really pretty…" he protested, as Reala winced.

This was going all wrong.

"NiGHTS, just give it to Master. You can have something else… what about those Nightopi-twerps that you spotted? We can go hunt those down." Reala said, intervening, trying to keep the peace. But NiGHTS was acting childish.

"No! No no no! I want to play with the Red a bit more!" he said, looking at the huge Master with pleading, pouty eyes. But, his only reply was a yellow-white beam that encased his entire body, searing Reala as well.

NiGHTS fell to the ground as he released the Ideya, not dead… but badly hurt.

"Let this be a warning, NiGHTS, I do not appreciate childishness from my creations." Wizeman snapped, irritated as he took the Ideya and faded from Reala's sight. Reala sighed, lifting NiGHTS, and wincing at the cry of pain the other emitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Min watched with amusement, hands on her chin and elbows on her knees as she watched. This time-skip had been amusing. But, as her hand passed over the time warp, she reversed the time of Reala once more.

The previous one was funny… lets see how this one turned.

* * *

Author's Note: I do believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written. This one had a twist at the end, doesn't it? Heheeee. You thought Reala was going to do something to NiGHTS, didn't you?


	5. Branch 3 Concern

If You Could?

Branch of Concern -- Branch 3

Author's Notes: Within this branch we see NiGHTS actually using his brains! Can't say too much more though… apart from please give reviews, tell me what you like so far!

* * *

Reala came back into the world of awareness with a sense of increasingly intense déjà vu. But, seeing as how he'd been on this day four times now, he knew what to expect, somewhat. But even so, when NiGHTS rounded the corner, as he inevitably did, the violet nightmare probably didn't expect a tight hug that nearly crushed his flexible bones.

NiGHTS let out a choked squeak of discomfort, and Reala released him. "Wh-What was that?" NiGHTS demanded, coughing lightly to clear his somewhat crushed airways. Reala caught himself and shrugged.

"I just felt like it. Is there a problem with that?" he said, trying to keep his attitude nonchalant.

"Kind of… seeing as how your version of affection involves a rousing game of 'Catch and Kill' whenever anyone tries to hug you."

Reala shrugged once more, before turning to look at the other, "Well, what if I've changed?" he asked. NiGHTS blinked, confused.

"Are you feeling okay? You'd be threatening me to keep quiet about this by now, if you were yourself." NiGHTS said, nearing the other with a concerned expression.

"If I was myself, it would've never happened, is what you're implying, aren't you?" Reala asked, giving the other a curious look.

NiGHTS drew back. "Yes, actually. There's something going on with you, c'mon. Let's go get you checked out…" he said, taking hold of Reala's gauntlet-clad wrist whilst beginning to tug him in the direction of the Infirmary.

Reala's eyes went wide, "W-Wait! Wh-What about the mission?" he yelped, to no avail. NiGHTS merely shrugged, "Master can find others that can do it, you aren't acting right." he replied stiffly as he pushed Reala through the oak double doors of the Infirmary.

Reala went pale at the sight of so many doctor and nurse nightmaren, he was never one for either kind. As several neared, looking at him, then at NiGHTS. Then one, a rotund male one with thick specs and a graying mustache of sorts spoke up.

"So, who's the ill one this time? You two get in too many fights." he said, with the tone of a well-meaning friend.

NiGHTS pushed Reala forward, "He's not being himself. He actually HUGGED me." he explained, and the doctor gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"You…You're kidding, right? This is a joke, right?" the doctor asked.

NiGHTS shook his head, "I'm being serious! And he didn't deny doing it or threaten me not to tell at all." he said, while Reala glared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, NiGHTS! I don't need to be here!" Reala yelled, looking irritated.

"Well, that's more like it… but I'm still concerned." NiGHTS replied, as if Reala wasn't right next to him, ducking as if he expected a punch… which never came.

"See?" he added, as if this was more proof.

The doctor nodded, leading Reala over to an examination table, where he took a look-over the other, mumbling to himself the entire time.

"Well, he's obviously not ill, not physically anyway… perhaps this is an affliction of the mind?" he suggested, looking at a concerned NiGHTS. Reala huffed around the tongue depressant in his mouth.

"We DO have an important mission later… maybe it's stress?" NiGHTS said, his fore-finger tapping against his chin in a thoughtful way.

Reala mumbled something incoherent around the popsicle stick in his mouth, which was ultimately annoyed. The doctor merely patted his hand condescendingly and moved him to a bed in the Infirmary.

"Now now, don't fuss, we'll get you sorted out… but tonight, I want you to stay here, just in case this is the beginning of something bigger, like a cold or syphilis." the round thing said.

The second disease caused Reala to choke on air and nearly swallow the stick, while NiGHTS went pale and looked ready to faint. Reala was quick to try and say otherwise -- try being the operative word, as the doctor wasn't having any of it.

Apparently the master was informed, as there was no summons bell for him or NiGHTS that night, apart from a sense of crushing guilt and failure sometime around sunset. Reala had to remind himself that this was merely one of their Master's abilities. He wasn't gracing Reala with telepathy or mental admonishment, merely impressing emotions against Reala. Which was something of an effective discipline for him. NiGHTS also looked somewhat guilty later, a forlorn expression on his face.

Reala looked at the other, feeling a bit sympathetic, knowing that the other probably got scolded harshly. NiGHTS had been known for his stubbornness to work with Reala and Reala only in the past, or present, as it were.

Reala shook his head, wondering if he was slowly losing his mind, to think of this place as the present instead of the past. NiGHTS noticed, and hovered over, kneeling on the squishy mattress. "What's wrong, Ree?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Just thinking…" Reala mumbled.

"About?"

"Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff… what's it matter?"

"I'm just worried is all…"

"Well don't be, I'm fine." Reala muttered, crossing his arms. NiGHTS only grinned, folding his own arms. "I can't stop worrying, it's my job to look out for you, just like you look out for me!" he sang brightly.

Reala looked at him, surprised, not noticing a hot blush that was forming. NiGHTS did, however, running a thumb over his gray-blue cheeks. "You're blushing. What are you thinking about, Ree?" NiGHTS inquired, looking curious, but not aggressive.

"N-Nothing. Just surprised you'd say something like that. It's almost like saying you care."

"I DO care, you idiot."  
"HEY! I'm not an idiot!" Reala snapped, while NiGHTS suppressed a giggle or two. He leaned over the other. "You keep changing the subject, Ree." he informed the other.

Reala pouted somewhat. "So?" he muttered.

"You're hiding something."

"…No I'm not."

"Yes you are… You're hiding something pretty big… I can tell."

"How?"

"I just can. It's like a connection we have. I can tell when you're being honest a good part of the time."

"That's kind of creepy. Next you'll start saying that I--"

"Like me?"

"Maybe." Reala turned away from the other, blushing hard enough that his face could've been mistaken for the back of his horned head.

"And it's not that… I don't like you like…"

"Like what, Ree? Like a mate?"

"Well, n-not really like that… and it's got nothing to do with that."

"Well then, what is it? Are you just a future Reala from a far off time that's come back to this one because of some terrible thing that happens in this time?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala's eyes went wide. Was this 'connection' REALLY that strong? Did the other past NiGHTS know that too? NiGHTS caught this.

"…T-That's really what this is? You're really from the future?!" he yelped, stunned.

"Well, sort of…"Reala replied.

"I was just joking… but your face… says I hit the nail on the head as humans say."

"You did. All of it. There is a terrible catastrophe about to happen… to me at least."

"What is it?"

"…I can't really say… you wouldn't like it."

NiGHTS looked at his sibling, hurt. He knew Reala wasn't lying, his tone was serious and true. "What is it? I can handle it." he said, his serious face on.

"Y-You…. In my future, shortly after this day… you turn traitor. You turn your back on us, all of us. I can't remember why, exactly… my memories are fuzzy from that day. It was many years ago. But ever since that day, you were my enemy. I only managed to defeat you once, several years after Master…. Died…. And I took his place. You asked me… if I could turn back time, would I."

"You… you found a way to turn back time?" NiGHTS asked, stunned by this revelation, he didn't have thoughts of turning against his family, none at all.

"Sort of. Master has a nightmaren hidden away that can manipulate time to her will." Reala said, looking at the other, noticing for the first time that the other was sitting atop him, nearly straddling him. "Would you mind getting off me?"

NiGHTS blushed, and hopped off the other.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Uhm… I don't know why, but I've relived this day once naturally many years ago… and then three times now. I think the time nightmare is messing around with the time, making me relive this day until she sees it to be perfect for what I wish."

"For what you wish? And what is that?" NiGHTS asked.

"I… want you to stay as you are now. My brother. My friend. My source of feeling at ease and at home." Reala admitted, looking away from the other, not able to meet NiGHTS' indigo-azure eyes.

A soft hand gently moved his chin so that their eyes met. "I make you… feel like you're at home?" NiGHTS asked.

"Sort of… whenever… I am around you… I feel very content, like the world could be on fire, and I would be okay with it, so long as you were safe and with me."

"How honest…"

"You can tell when I'm lying."

"You know, humans describe that feeling as… love."

"Lo-Love? I … love you?"

NiGHTS simply nodded. "I believe that's what you're feeling, in my opinion." he muttered. He then shook his head. "This is so strange, a time-traveler from the future, you loving me, this whole situation is like a bad fan fiction!" he said, looking confused. And the then author erased that last bit of his sentence.

Reala shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, NiGHTS, this is what I have to tell you." he muttered.

NiGHTS looked at him, "So what now? Does this day just happen again, and I have no memory of any of this? Or do I remember? Do I go with you to whenever your time is?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Reala admitted. "But, I would like it if you went with me."

NiGHTS blinked. "You want me in your future? I suppose that you WOULD say that, as in love with me as you are." he said, somewhat egotistically.

Reala chuckled, amused by the other's stark confidence. "Yes, I am saying that." he admitted.

NiGHTS grinned, laying next to him. "Well, what if future me is a crazy?"

"You were already a lunatic." Reala said, teasing the other.

"So?"

"I like that about you." Reala mumbled.

---------------

Min watched this entire exchange with a somewhat amused expression. "Well, I like how this is turning out…. Let's see how the future will be changed by this?" she mumbled to herself, resigning to keep this future as it was.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this tree has three branches, next up, Leaves of the Branch of Infatuation! From here on out, unless otherwise stated, the chapters have five year time-skips between them, starting from the very beginning of a romance between Reala and NiGHTS. Tune in next time! And please don't flame me for turning this into a Romance!! ^-^;;


	6. Leaf of Faux Pas

If You Could?

AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!!

I know I said I was making this a romance, but I had a … rush of something, if you can believe it, so here's what's gonna happen.

The three BRANCH chapters are going to have two LEAF chapters each, and then one FLOWER chapter each. Then, the one that you like the most, meaning, PLEASE REVIEW to tell me which one is liked the most, will get a SEED chapter which will be the end of this fic. Perhaps if I get enough reviews, I'll make a sequel…

ANYWAY!! Here's the first of three…

Leaf of Faux pas

* * *

NiGHTS sat within solitary confinement, his eyes shining with unshed and falling tears. His round cheeks were pale and wet, and he snuffled into his white silk sleeve. He was sitting on the cold stone of the floor, his knees drawn up to his chin and his thin arms wrapped around them, his kneecaps wet with salty tears.

He had done something… completely unforgivable, and was consumed by grief. He had KILLED one of his own, like a mindless beast. When he had returned with all ten Ideya and Reala - less, he had to explain himself. The scout nightmares had returned before him and were in a tizzy over how they'd seen NiGHTS go feral, a sight to see.

NiGHTS himself had presented himself to his master, with no explanation. But his master had already known. He was the Creator of all Nightmares, he could sense that the life of one had been extinguished. He had glared at NiGHTS, crushing the little violet being with senses of guilt, fear, failure, and anguish whilst berating him.

By the time the mammoth master had let up on the onslaught of his punishment, NiGHTS had crumpled into a ball, tears slipping over his face, his hands over his horns. The Master of Nightmare didn't need to resort to violence when he could reduce his creations to sobbing wrecks with ease.

But he was not satisfied with this, he had to restrain NiGHTS for some time before he could recreate Reala as he was.

"You will remain in solitary confinement… until you can control yourself." he deemed, disguising the true reason why NiGHTS had to be imprisoned. Third levels were able to drag the guilt-ridden nightmaren away into solitary, tossing him into the stone 'hole' with little difficulty.

He curled into a ball of lonely depression and guilt as the door with a tinted window slammed shut, leaving NiGHTS in darkness. He remained in that position for some time, snuffling and practically choking on his own tears. When he did move, he found that most of his limbs had fallen asleep from the scrunched up position.

And so, NiGHTS curled up into a corner, his back to the door as he reviewed the memories of Reala, his twin and companion. He had fought with the other before, true, but all siblings fought. He was truly lost without Reala. As strange as it was, NiGHTS knew that he could never really function without a partner.

And so, he sat with a desolate air to him for what felt like many years.

* * *

Wizeman thought hard, considering on how to create this new maren that would replace Reala, who had died. And in such an unfortunate and strange way, by the hands of his partner. NiGHTS did not elaborate on how he had ended Reala's life, but Wizeman knew that NiGHTS, with unfaltering certainty, had killed the red and black one.

He needed to improve the Reala Design. Each nightmaren had a design to it, from NiGHTS to the Shleep. And each had parts of it that made the design unique. They very rarely had anything in common, save for their means of construction.

Looking at the Reality Design, the design that showed Reala's design, he began to create a new one, based upon it. The body had to be untouchable, for the most part, but able to move and touch if it desired to. It had to have some parts of it that could show where it was… it had to be playful, for NiGHTS would function better with a similar being.

It eventually took shape after that, appearing bit by bit on Wizeman's third palm, the palm of creation. Its eyes were closed, but the thin slash of a mouth could be seen, and the clothing design was sparse, but enough. A mantle of orange, along with a cape with a simple design upon the triangular trails. It wore clawed gloves, and thin, slipper like shoes.

As it fully came to be, upraised horns and all, it opened eyes of azure ice. It seemed to smile a moment, then it giggled for a reason only it knew. Wizeman appraised this new being, looking it over. It'd been born to look fully grown. Not perfect, but it would do until the second Reala could be made. And he would be better than before.

But Wizeman addressed the new being.

"You are called Jackle. You are to work with your partner, NiGHTS. He is in solitary confinement, find him and get to know each other better." he ordered.

The little being wobbled to its feet, and, discovering that it could fly, flew off. All nightmaren were born with all the knowledge they needed, in essence.

----------------

Jackle looked around, exploring solitary confinement, searching for the one called 'NiGHTS'. He had received an image of a brightly dressed being, but he didn't see anything matching this mental image outside the cells. But, a snuffling noise from a nearby cell drew his attention. Peering through the door window, he saw a creature huddled in the corner. Light from the window filtered in, and he could see that it was dressed in bright colors.

He tugged on the door, making it swing open. The light rushed through the opening, and over the huddled being. Jackle neared it, curious.

"Are you NiGHTS?" he asked, plopping next to it.

The desolate creature turned watery eyes to him, and nodded.

"Oh good! Master told me that you were my partner!" Jackle chirped cheerily.

He was not expecting widened eyes and a fresh sob as it buried its face into its knees. Jackle blinked, concerned.

"W-What's wrong?"

"HE REPLACED HIM! LIKE… LIKE HE WAS NOTHING!!" NiGHTS burst out, sobbing into his knees.

"Who replaced what?"

"Ma-Master! He replaced… he replaced… he replaced Reala with YOU!"

"Is there something wrong with me? Do you not like me?"

"NO! I DON'T LIKE YOU! You'll NEVER replace Reala! Even if you are my partner!" NiGHTS shouted, his words bouncing off the stone.

Jackle looked hurt, or as hurt as he could without the appropriate facial flesh to show this.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, looking confused.

NiGHTS looked at him, his eyes wet, but more than a little guilty.

"No… no, it's not you, Jackle. It's just that I'm… not exactly over the death of my old partner."

"Oh. I guess I understand. What was he like?"

"Grumpy, and a bit stiff… but he was my twin. We were created at the same time, to compliment each other."

"I see. How did he die?"

"Me. I happened to him."

Jackle looked confused, and NiGHTS could see that. The purple one sighed, before elaborating.

"I killed him. It was a mission, and I couldn't… control myself. That's why I need a partner. If I go too far, I need someone to restrain me. Otherwise, I'll kill the Dreamer."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because, Dreamers make ideya. Don't you know that already?"

"No…"

"I guess you weren't informed. Well, if I kill a Dreamer, that's like killing a perfectly good chicken when it can still lay eggs."

"I see."

"But…. I killed something much more important than a Dreamer in my fit of rage and bloodlust… I KILLED HIM!!" NiGHTS turned suddenly and clutched at Jackle's mantle, sobbing into the other, who was solid at that moment, allowing NiGHTS to cling to him and sob.

Jackle gently draped a clawed, gloved hand over NiGHTS' shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know how I can make you feel better, NiGHTS… but… I don't think you'll feel better in here." he said, looking at the drab gray stone. NiGHTS snuffled, and nodded, following Jackle without a word as the other led him away.

"Just wondering, NiGHTS, but how long were you in there?" Jackle asked, getting a shrug in reply.

"I don't really know. That's the point, to drive you mad with uncertainty about how long you've been there. I occupied my time with mourning…" NiGHTS mumbled. Jackle nodded in understanding of the other's plight.

"I see… well, at least… you aren't locked away anymore." Jackle said, smiling at the other with a full-fanged grin. NiGHTS nodded.

"Yes… I just have to shape a new future for myself."

* * *

Author's Note: How do you like the first leaf of this branch? Good, bad? And if you didn't read the note at the top, please do so. Oh, right, Min won't be around as much from here on out.


	7. Leaf of Impeccability

If You Could?

Leaf of Impeccability

Author's Note: Well, this begins the Leaf of Impeccability, continuing from Branch of Perfection. If you need a refresher, that's chapter four. Well, shall we begin? OH! Before I forget! I'd like to thank the people who very kindly reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Reala sat by NiGHTS' bedside, concerned as he watched the other's chest rise and fall with every unsteady breath. The punishment for noncompliance had been swift and severe. Reala knew that he'd done this before, perched by his twin's bedside, worry and tension etched into his face. But last time this had happened, NiGHTS had rebelled.

He knew that NiGHTS would revive shortly, nightmaren bounced back from illness and injury rather quickly, within hours for broken bones and such, but longer for more serious injuries… like this. NiGHTS was burnt all over, his skin a mess, his regular clothes incinerated, but that hardly mattered, he had a wardrobe full of that outfit.

He was garbed in a soft white robe of some kind of non-irritating material, the chest open to allow sensors to be placed over the heart and glowing jewel on his chest. Reala had to remind himself repeatedly that his brother would be fine, and would awaken soon. But after a day or so, he began to get worried, NiGHTS wasn't healing quickly enough.

NiGHTS did awaken, eventually, some time on the third day after the incident. He wasn't healed yet, and was confined to his bed, but that hardly mattered. Reala was simply glad that NiGHTS was okay.

"NiGHTS… are you feeling any better?"

NiGHTS fixed him with something of a glare. The damage from the blast from their master had singed his mouth rather harshly, making it difficult for him to talk without pain.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot for a moment."

NiGHTS gave him a harder glare.

"…Sorry!" Reala mumbled, looking chastised while NiGHTS sat back with an irritated expression.

"You're mad at Master, aren't you?"

A nod was his reply.

"Enough to do something petty and foolish as a way of getting back at him? I know you're thinking about that."

NiGHTS blushed hard at this, embarrassed. He HAD been thinking of running away from home…

"I don't think that's the best way to get back into Master's good graces. I think that'd just make him mad at you."

NiGHTS ducked his head this time, guilty. He didn't like it when his Master was mad at him. He just wanted to play with the shiny Ideya. It was so pretty.

"You really liked that thing, didn't you?" Reala asked, somewhat rhetorically.

NiGHTS nodded again.

"You're so weird, you know that?"

NiGHTS shoved Reala this time, making a strange noise of irritation. Reala almost laughed.

"It's not my fault you have a strange attraction to red Ideya. It might have something to do with that shard on your chest."

NiGHTS looked at his chest, at the red jewel that covered over the vast part of his chest, covering his sternum, ribs, and his heart as well. Perhaps it was his heart. He didn't know. He'd had it for as long as he had been able to remember.

Reala noticed the pensive expression that was settling over his brother's face. He knew that this particular situation had to be handled carefully.

"Are you still mad at our Master?"

NiGHTS seemed to consider, then slowly shook his head. He wasn't mad anymore. He was just irritated that he couldn't play around with the shiny. Reala smiled with relief. He had averted disaster… for now.

"Well, now that you're awake, and doing better, apart from your mouth, what do you say about going and checking out the Library, hm?" Reala suggested. NiGHTS considered, then nodded, sitting up to brush the sensors off him. They immediately began to shriek and beep in protest, but he didn't care. Even when the nurses rushed to see the problem.

They scowled and frowned, but figured that if he was okay enough to knock them off, he could go. The sensors had strong grips after all, and didn't like to be dislodged. NiGHTS was quick to make a side trip to the bathroom and then his own room before the library, however. He disliked the white robe that was over his body.

When he popped out into the elegant hallway once more, he was garbed in much slicker attire than his old clothes. While the others had been plain and simple, a vest and tights, with the white undershirt, this was much more… elegant. It was almost flashy, really.

A deep magenta waistcoat with a fine collar was worn instead of his pale rose vest. There were many more star buttons, down a strip of red. The entire thing was rimmed and trimmed with golden hems. Upon the collar itself were small blue jewels cut to look like the red one upon his chest, which was now fitted with a golden clasp, it seemed, to accentuate it. A orange ruff was tucked up under the collar, to mask his lack of a neck.

His hands, once bare to expose his claws, were now wearing fine white gloves. The white shirt he was wearing before seemed to have been updated with white embroidery, etching a fancy design into the fabric. The purple tights that were worn had a similar design on the outer thigh. His boots remained the same, but seemed to have a shinier strip of gold instead of the plain goldenrod of before. Perhaps he'd shined them?

Either way, the entire getup gave him an endearing look, almost feminine in appearance, but still just masculine enough to give him an androgynous look. He looked at Reala, a small smile etched over his face. "Well? How do I look?" he asked, his mouth seeming to have healed while he was getting dressed. Well, healed enough to make it less painful to talk.

Reala looked away to hide a rather fetching blush that was spreading over his cheeks. Jeez, NiGHTS was acting like a human girl that was trying to impress a male that she was courting. "It's… nice." he muttered, not expecting the tight hug from behind as he ended his sentence.

NiGHTS was hugging him with appreciation. "Thank you Reala!"

"It …. It's just a new outfit, NiGHTS."

"Yeah, but I wanted your opinion."

"I gave it, now let's just get going." Reala muttered, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He was not a touchy-feely kind of nightmaren. Most weren't. But NiGHTS seemed to enjoy it, physical affection and being generally affectionate.

But, even as Reala floated along, leading the way, he found himself feeling warm on the inside, like it was something that he almost welcomed. Not that he did. No way. He would never WELCOME any of NiGHTS' hugs. The library was soon within sight, a huge ornate door of deep mahogany wood.

Reala momentarily wondered where this wood came from, as Nightmare Core didn't have trees. Only short grasses and flowers, and a very strange plant that cast sparkling dust at all times. He made a mental note to suggest a flight through these fields of Nightmare later.

But either way, he pushed open the door with ease, the heavy door swinging open compliantly. The library itself was larger on the inside than one would expect, being full of bookcases that stretched upwards to infinity while the rows went on forever. The entire place was calm, and had a silent air about it. Reala stepped inside onto the hard floors carefully. The floor was made of a polished yellow-brown wood, old and sturdy. NiGHTS followed, looking at all the shelves with interest.

"I wonder how many there are…" he murmured.

"They say there are more books here than there are nightmaren. And that there is a secret place at the end of the bookshelves… but no one's gone that far."

"Why not?"

"There are too many books!" Reala said with a laugh. NiGHTS laughed quietly as well, taking a moment to appreciate the sound of Reala's baritone laughter. He had a strong laugh, which was full of power. Reala was a very strong person, to be sure.

NiGHTS found himself appreciating the sheer number of books the further he looked for the perfect book to read. Reala was, on the other hand, finding books on time and time travel. NiGHTS looked down at his searching brother, smiling a bit. Reala could be very productive when he wanted to. Looking upwards, he saw more shelf, and then above that, green-yellow light that was hazy and obscured the sight of the tops of the shelves. NiGHTS found himself growing rather curious.

With a quick glance downwards, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to just take a look, and soared upwards, into the hazy light and towards oblivion. It wasn't until he had flown up into what appeared to be a moonlit star-speckled skyscape did he realize that he had flown very far. But, he saw that he had reached the tops of the shelves… and seated himself atop the nearest shelf top.

A triple-moon hung in the sky, looking like a diorama or a mobile than true moons, and the stars looked like pinpricks in a black blanket, allowing light through the holes. He still found it beautiful, due to the hazy green-yellow fog lit from below and the hazy, satin-lace aurora high in the sky. It shifted from blue greens to purplish yellows and reddish pinks.

He hardly noticed when Reala joined him, sitting next to his sibling.

"It's… really pretty." NiGHTS commented.

"Not as good as the original, I hear, though." Reala muttered.

"The original?" NiGHTS looked at Reala, curiosity in his indigo-blue eyes.

"Yeah… in the Waking World, in really cold places, covered in snow and ice, there are auroras like this, according to what I've heard."

"Oh… now that you look closely… it doesn't look… very real."

"Want to see if we can break the sky's fabric?"

"Do you?"

"If you come along." Reala stood, looking at his fellow nightmare with a smirking smile. NiGHTS stood up as well with a nod, flashing the other a mischievous smile as he spun into the sky, darting to see if this was a mere apparition… or something more.

Reala was quick to follow, instigating the other to play in the hazy air. NiGHTS was quick to catch on, and the two indulged in a rare, fleeting game of tag, of catch, of chase and play… whatever one wanted to call it, it was simply… delightful.

Sparkles and sprays of glittery lights trailed limply behind their owners, silvery blue and golden yellow intermingling in the air, creating stars of their own as NiGHTS and Reala shot through the library air. It wasn't long until they reached the fake first moon, and it was as fake as NiGHTS had thought it'd been. It was made of cold crystal and stone, hanging from silky, silvery thread. The two twirled and spun around it, almost openly laughing as they darted about with glee on their faces.

Reala found himself no longer caring if his mission succeeded or failed, he just wanted this moment of perfect joy and carelessness last forever. NiGHTS could no longer hold in the laughter, bursting out into light giggles, then booming the still air with his whole-hearted laughs. The noise was infectious, and Reala found himself also emitting hearty chuckles and baritone guffaws of joy.

As the two ripped through the black cloth with the pinprick tears, the sound of laughter and glee echoed around for miles, making library goers lift their heads in confusion and sudden, similar, happiness. But as they came to a stop, their laughter trailing into giggles… they saw something amazing.

Hanging stones, held aloft by aural rings, cut into beautiful, simplistic shapes and in many colors. But that was not what was so spectacular. The faces of marens, living and long dead, appeared in the crystals, one face to a crystal. No two were exactly alike, there was a pinkish purplish blue crystal with the face of Puffy within it, near a green and blue one with Gillwing's face.

As they floated on, they saw that there were two missing crystals. One for NiGHTS, and one for Reala. That is, until they came to a very large, very powerful sight.

The sight of two clowns, intertwined, one of purple and golden shade, held in the arms of the other, carved from beautiful crystalline stone, eyes closed and the detail superb. The other was red and silvery-black, carved in equally exquisite detail and just as beautiful as the other it held in the embrace similar to that of a lover. The eyes of this one were also closed as it held the other close to its well-toned chest.

Reala gaped as NiGHTS flew closer, tentative. "Is this… you and I?" he asked, almost to himself. The statuesque crystal jesters were unmistakably them. It was almost creepy at how much the crystals dwarfed their bases, however.

They towered high, the very crest of the 'Reala' crystal's horns stretching high over their heads, almost passing into the deep blue mists above and the tip of the 'NiGHTS' crystal's boots stretching below. Bookshelves seemed to wrap around this crystal field and its inhabitants like a series of shields, stretching high above once more.

NiGHTS neared Reala. "This place… is very strange." he admitted. "I'm a bit scared.

"I'm getting a weird feeling too…."

"You… want to keep going?"

"Ye-Yeah, actually. It's… almost as if I can't help but keep going, you know?"

"I know. Let's keep going… together!" NiGHTS gave the other a nervous smile.

Reala nodded. "Yes… let's keep going together." he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Heheh, I like how this one turned out. The endless abyss is usually associated with going down, rather than going up. I don't know where the idea for the 'crystals' came from, but I like it, especially the two jester crystals that symbolize NiGHTS and Reala.

Also, sorry for such a looooong wait.


	8. Leaf of Distress

If You Could

Author's Note: Wow, this has taken a while, wooooo. Sorry, life got in the way of me updating. Though with the aid of you tube, some good anime music, and a wonderful friend of mine called Carbon, I have MUSE! MUAHAHA!! -cough- Ahem.

And now, The final of the first Leaf chapters, I present to you,

Leaf 03- Leaf of Distress

* * *

Reala yawned, laying -- or more appropriately, lounging -- on his throne. He had found, that their 'Master' had some kind of … toxic love for his twin, as time went on. It was clear that NiGHTS' red gem, a shard of the Red Ideya, was something that was clearly paining their aging master as time went on. But Wizeman had never admitted to it. So, in his final days, he spent his time seeking out NiGHTS' attention.

Unable to defy their master, NiGHTS comforted his father figure until his dying day, even though it broke his heart, knowing that he was killing him at the same time. Reala had found it difficult, in the three years hence, to keep NiGHTS out of his depression. But now, five years after the death of Wizeman, NiGHTS had recovered.

Speaking of the purple devil, he was lounging across Reala's lap like a pet, practically purring with comfort at the light strokes that Reala was treating his back and horns with. In the short time after Wizeman's death, Reala sought out Min.

Min had been stubborn in her agreeance to take Reala back, but had almost flat-out refused at the prospect of taking NiGHTS to the future. She had said some mumbo-jumbo about NiGHTS not belonging there while another NiGHTS existed in his time. But Reala had worked her for months, until she finally relented and sent them back.

As such, they were living the high-life, in charge of everything. It seemed that almost nothing had changed while Reala had been away. The troops were still loyal to the last, there was still a doppelganger NiGHTS in the dungeons, and, most importantly to the two, Reala was in charge.

NiGHTS, surprisingly, had no qualms with his brother being the supreme leader of Nightmare, liking him as a better ruler than himself anyway. And, he knew that he could control Reala in bed anyway, and did on a frequent basis.

But that hardly mattered, something was disturbing the peace of the lands.

Reala sighed, gently trailing his yellow-tipped gauntlets over NiGHTS' back, occasionally running a slender claw tip over the sensitive underside of the other's horns. NiGHTS caught the sigh, and turned his disembodied head, looking at the other with catty eyes. He had adopted a new look, to fit the time, even though Reala had chosen to keep with his older attire, he found that it was more comfortable. Though he always had the more intimidating formal outfit for addressing the troops or a fancy dinner.

NiGHTS was dressed in light plum, accentuating his light frame with silky fabric and light colors, with a few streaks of pink along the sleeves of his nearly white lilac undershirt. He favored a comfortable vest, as per usual, in a deep plum, trimmed with gold hems. His tights had been swapped for trousers that were currently bagged at his knees, the fabric a lovely plum-splotched mauve-lilac color. His simplistic boots remained, though changed in color, being deep plum, like his vest, over the calf and toe, but retaining the bright gold band over the arch of his foot. In essense, he looked like a refined gentleman in it when he stood, but laying over Reala's lap like he was, the cloth bunched at his knees, and his gloved hands under his chin, he looked a tad bit more like a child.

"Something's worrying you, Ree, I can feel it."

"Indeed. Something IS troubling me, NiGHTS."

"Care to share your strife?"

"…Something is eliminating the food supply of our troops. I fear that if our food source is entirely eliminated, our reign will only last as long as we can withstand our hunger."

NiGHTS seemed to consider this, pondering deeply. "…Isn't our food Nightopians and their eggs, and whatever else is unlucky enough to cross us?" he asked. Reala nodded. NiGHTS sighed, "What, are pians going extinct or something? How interesting."

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation, NiGHTS. If the pians and their eggs vanish, we'll rely solely on whatever Dreamer or Visitor we can catch, and with our reign growing ever larger, children aren't dreaming as much. Soon they'll vanish too." Reala said, his tone grave.

NiGHTS blinked, "Wasn't someone observing their population?"

"Well, yes, but… oh… OH CRAP!" Reala stood up sharply, nearly bucking NiGHTS off his comfortable spot had it not been for the fact that NiGHTS had foreseen that Reala would react this way, and had gotten off him. Because of this, NiGHTS could sit off to the side with a knowing smile.

"So, who was the person?"

"You."

"Hubbah-jubbah- WHA?"

NiGHTS looked dumbfounded. He'd forgotten that there was another NiGHTS here. How forgetful of him.

"Yes, yes, YOU, NiGHTS, overlooked the population of Nightopians while you were on the run in our world. I suppose this calls for a visit to… yourself." It was Reala's turn to smile knowingly.

NiGHTS fidgeted the entire way to the dungeons, ruining the effect of the calm gentleman, and making him look a bit like an over-stressed businessman. Reala merely scooped the fidgety maren into his arms, giving him a reassuring nuzzle. NiGHTS calmed down after that, sighing a bit. "I don't want to meet him. We're probably nothing alike."

"You realize that you're talking about meeting YOURSELF, correct? You two are very similar, but there is one thing that this NiGHTS has in difference with you."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't have me on his side, and he's not got your spunky spark of life."

NiGHTS blushed, Reala always knew how to make him react in such a way that he felt very appreciated and loved.

As they neared the cell holding possibly the hardest problem that they'd had to solve, they motioned to the numerous guards to pass… just as something exploded out in a flash of white and purple. Falling back Reala stood protectively over NiGHTS.

Floating high above was a very worn out NiGHTS of the future. His skin had gone pale and his clothing was still vibrant, though torn in places. His teeth were bared, and his white sleeves were stained with silver blood. His icy purple-navy eyes narrowed, focused on Reala, and the maren behind him.

"…LIAR!" NiGHTS raged, his eyes narrowing even further. Reala blanched, recalling that NiGHTS would ream and reject him in bed if he told a fib. This NiGHTS was already enraged, and believed him to lie. About what, though, Reala could not remember.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The once-imprisoned nightmaren roared, lunging at Reala. Diving steeply, he attacked in a blind rage, and up close, Reala could see that some teeth were covered in blood, but free of the gag that kept the nightmaren from biting.

He leapt back, just as NiGHTS crushed the stone that'd been underfoot with a powerful kick. He was in a powerful rage, a rage that seemed to amplify long dormant Nightmare strength. Reala had to admire that, even as he dodged furious punches aimed at him. The past NiGHTS did not stand idle, attacking right back with a tackle.

The future NiGHTS didn't see this coming, and had the air knocked from his lungs by the hard hit to his thin side. He quickly retaliated with a punch that rattled the other NiGHTS' jaw. Since this was getting confusing, future NiGHTS will be called Nights, and past NiGHTS will be called… NiGHTS.

ANYWAY, the fight continued with Reala entering the fight actively for the first time at seeing NiGHTS take such a harsh hit to the jaw bone, he dove at Nights. Nights leapt back, growling. But, he wasn't stupid. Facing himself and Reala alone would be fool hardy. He looked around, seeing a small stained-glass window.

With a breakneck drill-dash, he burst through the window, startling both Reala and his past self. But, he was already away by the time Reala could recover his senses enough. He groaned, "Great."

"At least we were there when it happened."

"Mn."

"C'mon, SPEAK TO ME. I know you're upset, but you don't have to give me the silent treatment, Ree!"

"Mn."

"….Reala."

This caught Reala's attention. He looked over at NiGHTS, but quickly averted his eyes again. Every time he looked at his partner, he could only see what he failed to protect the other from. A horrible swelled up bruise on his cheek was the only thing that NiGHTS was suffering from, but it still pained him to see it.

"He hurt you."

"He hurt you worse."

"It doesn't matter, he harmed YOU."

"I'm fine, I just got my head rattled a bit, nothing worse than I deserve on a weekly basis."

"NiGHTS, don't say that."

"Fine, fine, but you have to think of what to do now that he's loose. He'll only cause havoc now that he's out. And we still have to see if he knows why the Pians are loosing their numbers."

Reala nodded. At least now they had a goal for the future, and something to do, other than sit there like royalty. NiGHTS grinned, knowing the look on Reala's face. The face that Reala had, when he was thinking particularly nightmarish thoughts. It meant that they would be going out for soon. And it would be like old times. On a mission.

* * *

Lame ending, I know, but little sisters bugging me every second about this, that, and the square root of the square root of pi means that I have to end this on a somewhat …. Bad note. I promise the next update will be better.

Until then, you just have to sit in anticipation for the next installment of 'If You Could?'


	9. Leaf of Lapse

If You Could?

Author's Note: This is the first of the second barrage of leaf chapters. This one continues from Leaf of Faux Pas, so if you don't remember what was going on, you should go read that one. ALSO, I envision Jackle to be more of a wise and intelligent being than a crazed, half-coherent beastie that laughs like a loon. So, yeah, OOC Jackle.

Leaf of Lapse

* * *

The days had passed by with NiGHTS making the most of his hardly guiltless life. Yes, he still blamed himself for the death of Reala, even as he put on a happy face with Jackle in the days that came and went these past five years since they'd met.

Jackle had found that he was quite attached to NiGHTS, and could even call him his 'older brother' without feeling awkward or uneasy while doing so. Even so, he respected the fact that NiGHTS wasn't over the loss of Reala quite yet. He hoped that one day he would be, though.

He made an effort to get to know the other, finding out his likes and dislikes. He learned, and with that knowledge, did his best to make NiGHTS smile. Though, he sometimes did things in a clumsy manner, like that botched attempt with the nightmare's roses. He'd thought they were so beautiful, looking pristine and elegant with their purple stems and yellow-pink petals. The streaks of red through the veins of the leaves had captured his eyes too.

Who could blame Jackle for thinking that they were so much like NiGHTS? No one, after all, Jackle was a foolish child. But, NiGHTS hadn't appreciated the gift. He'd thrown them back in the bodiless one's face, and stormed off to his lair, refusing to come out for three days. Jackle had never understood why.

He still didn't.

--------------

NiGHTS looked at him, and saw that Jackle had adoration in his eyes. He shuddered, internally, in disgust. He hated that, being adored and looked at like he was some kind of childhood hero. He was no hero, not to anyone. Especially, not his dead other half. But, sitting across from his young partner, he could almost find… respect in the fact that Jackle tried so hard to please him.

It was almost sickening, but he could find it somewhat respectable to have that much tenacity. Picking at his lunch, which was the same as it always was in essence -- nightopian -- he found he had no appetite. He never did on this day. The anniversary of _his _death. NiGHTS felt a pang rip through him at the memory.

Though, he always felt a lurch in his chest and stomach at the memory; a deep upwelling of disgust at himself. Looking away from his masticated lunch, he set his eyes on the tall, silver-wood door, where other marens were trickling into the lunchroom. They'd arrived early, not having anything better to do. The usual fare, Hollows, Gaos, the occasional Seapo. Seapos were new to the fold. Looking a bit like fruity seahorses with overly weepy, human eyes and colorful fins. At least Gulpo had friends now, in the water nightmares.

But when the lesser marens gave way to second levels, he leapt up his chair. It wasn't possible, well, at least highly improbable. But, those red horns, the gray skin, and blue as ice eyes… it couldn't be anyone but. Reala. NiGHTS stood up, much to Jackle's confusion, and walked over in a daze.

Reala was talking with a second level called Bomamba, who had an unhealthy obsession with cats, if you asked NiGHTS. But, when NiGHTS got near enough to touch, Reala turned to stare at him. NiGHTS watched as Reala's eyes flicked over him, up and down. He turned to Bomamba, "Who's the fruitcake?"

Bomamba had to suppress a snicker, before replying. "This is our young prince, NiGHTS." She turned to NiGHTS. "NiGHTS, this is Re--"

"Reala, I know."

"Ho-How do you know my name?"

NiGHTS looked at Reala, fixing this doppelganger replacement with his best 'I'm superior, respect me' look. "Because, I am Wizeman's right-right-right hand man. I know EVERYTHING." He stated simply, floating away as easily as he could manage, despite the fact that his insides were raging, an inferno of confusion.

Why had he lied? This Reala… was almost exactly like the other one. Except, he wasn't. He was different. His eyes were covered by a golden-wrought mask. A mask similar to the one he now wore over his own eyes, though that wasn't the only difference. He was… paler, with bat markings all over him… and he had armor that he'd not had before. He was different. The only thing that was the same, as far as NiGHTS was concerned, was his horns, eyes, and voice. All physical aspects.

He wasn't Reala.

* * *

Jackle looked at NiGHTS some days later as they observed the training class from a high parapet. "So… what was with you and that guy the other day?" he asked, nonchalant.

"Nothing of vital importance."

"You acted like that when you walked over."

"Well, I thought it was, but I was mistaken."

"You never make mistakes."

NiGHTS turned indigo-navy eyes to Jackle's powder-blue, his expression serious.

"I make mistakes. All the time."

Jackle backed down a bit, turning his eyes back to the class. He spied the horns of the red fellow. "Hey, your buddy is down there."

"Hm?" NiGHTS looked down. He sighed, that fake Reala was down there. Jackle blinked.

"What's wrong? He not a buddy?"

"Far from it. He's a cheap knockoff."

"I see. You used to call me that. That your default for new people?"

"Nope."

Jackle laughed, his sharp teeth exposed. "You're so weird, NiGHTS. But I like that about you."

NiGHTS only glared halfheartedly.

* * *

It was another month before NiGHTS had run into the Reala copy again. This time, he wasn't in as good a mood. And he'd literally run into the copycat clone. Well, flown into.

Both flew back a few feet, then stood up. Reala was instantly submissive, he knew his place. "Oh, lord NiGHTS! I didn't see you there!" he said, his face apologetic. NiGHTS grumbled.

"What are you doing out in this area, Reala?"

"Master called me… I was just leaving his quarters."

"Mm."

"Uhm, Lord NiGHTS?"

"Yes, Reala?"

NiGHTS could care less what the other had to say, but when Reala shuffled his feet and looked down, NiGHTS had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"Get_ on _with it!"

"Y-Yes sir! W-Why is it that you harbor such dislike for me? I've noticed that you stare at me with such a sour expression quite a lot."

"You are not worthy of his name."

"Who's name? My name?"

"It's a stolen name. The _real_ Reala wouldn't act like you do. Shuffling your feet like some innocent schoolchild human idiot! You disgust me, and everything about you is wrong. Master must have made some sort of mistake when he made you."

NiGHTS flew on, leaving poor Reala very confused. "The Real Reala?" he questioned aloud, as he watched NiGHTS fly into Wizeman's chambers. This deserved some research.

* * *

He was incredibly surprised with the rumors and half-information he keep getting from his fellow nightmarens when he asked about the 'Real Reala'.

Bomamba said he was a figment of NiGHTS' imagination, and never truly existed.

Jackle, a fellow he barely knew, said it was the name of NiGHTS' previous partner, and he didn't know much either.

Gillwing had merely growled, but it was an anxious sort of growl as he hopped off.

Reala was very much confused, but he daren't go to his master about it. What if Bomamba was right? What if this 'Real Reala' never existed? A trip to the Chronicler was in order.

The Chronicler was an old, old, old machine-like being that worked in the extensive library, and was somewhat elusive. His old frame was brown and black, rusted and creaky. But, the old droid knew all the marens that had ever existed. It was his job to know.

Reala floated through the library, looking for the droid when he found the thing nearly crushed under a miniature mountain of books. It took some time for him to free the robot, but it was grateful for the effort. But, it recognized him, somehow, and 'blinked' old half-dead light eyes at him.

"Oh…Rayla… it's good to see you. Thank you for helping me."

"It's Reala, and I wanted to talk to you."

The machine let out a mechanical sigh. "Yes, yes, I suppose you do. You want to know about the OTHER Reala, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I am old. I know a lot."

Reala spent some time with the Chronicler, learning about the other Reala.

"He was a very strong nightmare, and was pretty much worshipped by his partner, NiGHTS."

"What happened to him? I haven't met him so…"

"He's dead. He died some five years ago. Shortly after his death, NiGHTS fell into a depression that he hasn't recovered from, or admit he has."

"I see… is that why NiGHTS doesn't like me?"

"I believe that he rather likes you a lot, but he won't admit it to himself."

Reala blinked. "You're joking, aren't you? He hates me! He told me that himself!" he shouted.

The old machine laughed, or made a noise similar to it. "Oh, the mind of the young is very strange to behold. He doesn't dislike you at all… you look very much like your predecessor, and I believe that hurts NiGHTS to his very core. Because, how the old Reala died… was by his hand. Quite literally. The next time you see NiGHTS, talk to him. Ask him why he doesn't like you. Remember that listening is just as important as talking in a conversation, child." The old machine turned on his singular leg, wheeling off to replace the books that had fallen on him some twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how do you like that? You didn't expect this, did you? A new Reala! Though, he doesn't act a lot like the previous Reala, does he? Yes, this one is a much gentler JOD Reala, rather than the NID Reala. Oh, and that IS still NID NiGHTS, he's just wearing a JOD mask.


	10. Leaf Of Flawlessness

If You Could…?

Author's Notes: GAWD, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I've had some stuffs happen recently, so I wasn't quite as writing-focused as usual… BUT MY INSPIRATION IS BACK. BASK IN THE GLOW OF THIS NEW CHAPTER.

Iiiii'mmmm... not entirely sure about this chapter, so if it sucks, blame the recovery of my writer's block being too slow.

Chapter 10 Leaf of Flawlessness

It had been hours since the entire goings on with the library… Reala and NiGHTS had eventually gotten lost for a while, before they could get a libradrone to help them get out of the library. Even now, the thought of them getting stuck in a load of draperies, surrounded by dust mitelies, was embarrassing.

But as Reala thought in his old rooms that night, he contemplated his options seriously. Laying on the black sheets of his bed, he stared up at the red decorative cloth that hung from the ceiling like a blind, deep in thought. He had a serious decision he had to make.

He hadn't seen the little time-manipulator, Min, for a long time. But he knew that his time for deciding whether he would stay in this time, or go back to the future and leave this time stream to its own devices. He had a lot to think about, the heavy pros and cons of each choice. In this time, he had his sibling back once more, and he was, for the first time in millennia, truly happy. BUT on the other claw, he had a world he ruled in the future. But he was sad.

He grasped his horns, growling angrily. He was so conflicted inside, wondering what he should do, and knowing that it was a decision that he could make only by himself. NiGHTS couldn't help him with this, no matter how much Reala so desperately wanted to gain his input…. But he daren't ever admit it aloud. Or to NiGHTS' face or anyone else's…. probably not even to Wizeman's-

Wait. Wizeman. Reala sat bold upright, an idea striking him as sharply as a lightning bolt would. He could ask his master as to what he could do. Well, he'd have to be subtle, but he could ask. But not right now. It was rather late in the night, and Reala had to sleep before he could catch his master at a good time sometime the next morning. And with that thought, he quietly wormed his way under the black sheet he'd been laying on and the red and gold checked quilt, his mind at ease once more.

He did not dream, for that was simply unmaren. But he did assimilate memories to his mind, in fragmented and twisted ways. He could see, as he slept, things he regretted, loved, cherished, and agonized over. Such thoughts haunted him, but then lighter things gave him hope as he slept. Tunes that came from the flute his partner would play, the flights they would go on just to while away the time, and the smiles… He almost mimicked them in his sleep, remembering the smiles that NiGHTS would send his way on occasion.

But, like all things, bad or good, it ended with the cries of a horde of Hollow as they streaked passed the window, being chased by a larger sort of third-class bird called Goodles, if he recalled. Though he could be wrong, but he really didn't care at the moment, irritated that his sleep had been disturbed. But, looking out the window near his bed, wide and wrought with black iron, he saw that the sun had rose on a new day. He sighed, figuring that it was time to wake up anyway.

He dressed casually, a simple red vest over a gray long-sleeve that covered his diamond markings. He contemplated putting on his gauntlets, the ones that he'd been wearing… but then dismissed it. They'd felt odd on his hands, which were quite bare at the moment. He pulled on his boots, not bothering with pants today. Or ever really, it was fairly normal for marens to simply go without certain parts of clothing. Like Puffy and shirts. Or Gillwing with anything.

He looked around his room, which was decorated in reds and golds and deep gray-blacks. He found it to be… homey. Comforting, almost. He was about to make his bed, an unnatural urge really, when frantic knocking came at him, before NiGHTS rocketed through the cherrywood door.

Reala had seconds to react as NiGHTS crashed into him, sobbing. He was fairly confused, as NiGHTS' high-pitched, stressed babbles hardly made sense to him. Well, until they started to make sense.

"HE'S DEAD! REE, HE'S DEAD, DEAD!"

Reala felt his core grow cold, hoping with all his heart that his partner was not talking about their Master…. But such a hope was not to be as NiGHTS' slight weight dragged him to the floor as the other sank to his knees.

"REALA, MASTER IS GONE!"

Reala felt something stinging at his eyes. He didn't know what the cause was as he held his partner tightly to himself, grief and disbelief overcame him. He felt NiGHTS' tears on his clavicle, and then felt wetness on his cheeks. He didn't need to feel his face to know that he was crying. He simply knew.

He quietly lifted NiGHTS to his feet, wanting to see what had happened for himself. He floated along the halls, noting the other's unusually quiet demeanor. Everyone knew that Wizeman was gone. Reala now knew why his mind and body felt unusually light… he wasn't being watched by Wizeman anymore… He passed the other higher-leveled maren, who seemed to be at a lost as to what to do. But he had an idea of what needed to be done, and he was quite willing to show the others… once he got a look at his father, if he was even still there.

It wasn't a long flight to the master's grand chambers. He quietly opened the door just wide enough for himself and NiGHTS to enter. He held it open, ignoring the agonized looks of the other maren nearby. The third-levels had instinctively gathered in the main hall, confused and quiet. For once.

But as Reala looked around the chamber, he could not see any sign of his father's grand body, nor his presence. NiGHTS however, let out an agonized cry, diving down towards the body of his father… on the floor of the stone chamber. Reala followed slowly, looking at the deep navy cloth and heavy hands that had closed eyes in them. Their father was sitting, if you could call it that, on the floor of the chamber, all six hands in his lap, eyes upwards and closed, as if he were peacefully asleep.

Reala knew what had happened, and he gently comforted NiGHTS, who was wailing uncontrollably on one of the hands, tears falling on the rough stone that cut small holes and tears in the delicate tights he wore. He and Reala sat there for many hours, until the sun was beginning to descend under the horizon.

"NiGHTS… I know this hurts… but we have to pull through. The others are depending on us now, to lead them." Reala murmured lowly to his brother, who's tears had ceased two or so hours ago. NiGHTS looked at Reala, his large eyes red and wet with tears. He quietly nodded, looking at their father's grandiose body, which had somehow turned to solid stone in the time they'd cried over his body.

"What do we tell the others, Reala?" he asked, his voice wavering with emotion, tight with unshed tears.

"We tell them what they already know." He replied, his own vocal cords straining to speak with a steady inflection.

NiGHTS nodded, standing and rocking a bit as his knees were still asleep as he stood, protesting the movement painfully. Reala gently offered the other a steady hand as he stood up as well, though his knees were quite numb themselves. Quietly, they flew to the door, and exited the chamber solemnly, never to enter again. It was unspoken between them that they wouldn't disturb their master's final resting place.

The populous of Nightmare turned their heads to the single first levels, many marens, some only days old, seeking guidance. Second Levels had been keeping the calm, but they too, looked anguished. Reala took a breath to steel himself for what he had to say. NiGHTS looked at him, knowing that he was about to say something important.

"My fellow Nightmarens, we have all been dealt a blow. Our Master is dead, and we can all feel it." He began, feeling rather blunt, but really not caring at the moment. "We are without leader, and are vulnerable. I would be saying this if we had an enemy to fear, but since we do not we are no more vulnerable than when Master was alive. It is no secret that the nightmarens at Master's right hand will ascend to power when he passes on, we all knew this. And as this has come to pass, I and my partner NiGHTS, take the throne in his place." He continued, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief running through the crowd. NiGHTS spoke up at this point, looking at the gathered maren.

"We will do our best to rule as well as he did, or better, in this grave time." He stated, his voice firm enough to convey his meaning, even if he did stutter once from the sheer emotion of the situation. Reala nodded, looking at the crowd with his 'general face' as he had heard NiGHTS once call it, expressing on his face.

The marens simply could not contain themselves, and a wall of noise came at them, the voices intermingling and making it next to impossible to understand them all. Reala looked at the marens who all yelled and screamed, and then sighed, turning to this partner. This would not be an easy task, but at least he knew his decision on staying in this time or not. And in a very odd way, his master had helped him.

Author's Notes: THAT'S RIGHT. I killed Wizeman. Again. But it's not like you didn't see this coming. Or did you not see this coming? Ah well… time to work on the Flower Chapters! Don't forget, when they're done, you'll be asked to vote on your favorite storyline~~


End file.
